wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Len
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Lato. Szumią lasy, kołyszą się zboża, pachną łąki kwieciste. Len zakwitł. Całe pole błękitnieje. Na zielonych łodyżkach patrzą w niebo kwiatki, drobne, błękitne, lekkie, delikatniejsze od skrzydeł motyla. Słońce je pieści, grzeje swemi promieniami, a chmury poją deszczem. I dobrze, miło zielonej roślince, jak dziecku, gdy je matka umyje, nakarmi i pocałuje. Len był bardzo szczęśliwy. — Mówią ludzie, że jestem piękny i wysoki - powtarzał sobie — że będzie ze mnie piękna sztuka płótna. Jak to przyjemnie. Napewno jestem najszczęśliwszy w świecie! Tak mi dobrze. Nie jestem niczem i coś ze mnie będzie. Jak słońce ładnie świeci, jaki deszczyk słodki, ożywczy, ciepły! Szczęśliwy jestem, ogromnie szczęśliwy, najszczęśliwszy na świecie! Usłyszały jego słowa kołki w płocie i rozśmiały się głośno. — Co ty, dzieciaku, wiesz o szczęściu i o świecie? — zawołały. Co ty znasz? Co widziałeś? My — to co innego, stoimy tu tak dawno, mamy doświadczenienie. Zaśpiewamy ci piosenkę, która cię wiele nauczy. I zaczęły żałosnym chórem: Stuk — puk, stuk — puk, Błysnęło! Stuk — puk, stuk — puk, Zniknęło! I niema nic — I niema nic! — Tak ze wszystkiem na świecie, mój kochany. — Nie, nie, nieprawda, wcale wam nie wierzę — odpowiedział len wesoło. — Dobrze i pięknie na tym Bożym świecie, co rano słonko wstaje, takie promienne i jasne, lub z chmury deszczyk spada ożywczy, przyjemny, i czuję, jak mi daje nowe siły, życie. Czuję, że rosnę, kwitnę, żem szczęśliwy, bardzo szczęśliwy! Lecz dnia pewnego przyszli ludzie i wyrwali len z korzeniami; to było bolesne. Zatopiono go w wodzie, gnieciono, dręczono, jak męczennika. Straszne rzeczy! — Ha trudno, zawsze dobrze być nie może — myślał z westchnieniem. Czasem cierpieć trzeba, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć na świecie. Będę mądrzejszy. Mogło mu jednak zbraknąć cierpliwości, gdyż było coraz gorzej: palono go na słońcu, bito, łamano, skrobano, nie wiedział nawet, jak nazwać te męki, które znosił bez końca. Codzień co innego. Zatknięto go nakoniec na przęślicę, a wrzeciono furczeć zaczęło i okręcać wkoło siebie długą nitkę. Biedny len w tym chaosie myśli zebrać nie mógł. Byłem dawniej szczęśliwy mówił sobie, cierpiąc, trzeba pamiętać o tem i pocieszać się w smutku choć wspomnieniem szczęścia. Nic wiecznie trwać nie może, powinienem być zadowolony ze swego losu. Powinienem. I powtarzał to sobie najusilniej jeszcze wtedy, kiedy go rozciągnięto na tkackim warsztacie. Stuk puk, stuk puk, i z drewnianej ramy wysuwała się długa, piękna sztuka płótna. Wszystek len na nią wyszedł. Ależ to cudowne! zawołał w uniesieniu radości. Tego się nie spodziewałem! Nie byłbym wierzył nawet. Co za szczęście! Co za szczęście! Tak, tak: Stuk — pak, błysnęło! Miały słuszność kołki w płocie: Stuk — puk, stuk — puk, Błysnęło! — Nieskończona ich piosnka, ale zaczyna się dobrze. Jak w bajce. Czary, czary! Stuk — puk i jestem oto sztuką płótna. Dawniej nie wiedziałem nawet, co to znaczy sztuka płótna. A warto było cierpieć. Teraz dopiero naprawdę jestem najszczęśliwszą na świecie istotą! No, i wart jestem więcej, niż tam niegdyś na polu. Cóż znaczy jakaś drobna, słabiuchna roślinka, choćby z niebieskim kwiatkiem? Któż wtedy dbał o mnie? Kto mię pielęgnował? Tylko chmury poczciwe poiły mię deszczem, tylko słonko pieściło mię światłem złocistem. A teraz co innego: jestem sztuką płótna i proszę spojrzeć jaką! Mocną, długą, cienką, a co za białość! Wszyscy mię też cenią, wszyscy mi usługują i troszczą się o mnie; dziewczęta rozścielają mnie codzień na słońcu, co wieczór polewają czystą, świeżą wodą, a co się przytem nasłucham ich pochwał! Najstarsza gospodyni powiedziała, że w całej wiosce niema piękniejszego płótna. Czyż można być szczęśliwszym na tym świecie? Niedługo jednak trwały chwile wypoczynku; wzięto płótno do domu, pokrajano nożyczkami, kłuto igłą, przewracano i gnieciono — nie było to zbyt przyjemne, ale — zrobiono z niego dwanaście pięknych, mocnych sztuk bielizny, której nie mogę nazwać. Cały tuzin. — Patrzcież, państwo! Więc takie było moje przeznaczenie. Teraz dopiero wiem przecie, czem jestem i na co zostałem stworzony. Być na świecie użytecznym i potrzebnym — oto prawdziwa rozkosz, to największe szczęście. Jest nas dwanaście sztuk, lecz wszystkie razem stanowimy całość, jednym jesteśmy tuzinem, jedno mamy zadanie życia. I szczęście nasze jest wielkie, największe! Wiele lat upłynęło — płótno się podarło. — Wszystko się skończyć musi — powiedziały sobie wszystkie sztuki bielizny, której nie mogę nazwać. — Cóż robić. Gdyby to było w naszej mocy, służyłybyśmy chętnie jeszcze bardzo długo. Ale sił już nie mamy. Nie miały sił. Podarto je też na kawałki, poszarpano. Były pewne, że nadeszła ostatnia godzina ich bytu na tym świecie, gdyż wrzucono je w kocieł, gotowano, one same nawet nie wiedziały, co wyrabiano z niemi, aż ocknęły się wreszcie jako piękny, czysty, cienki i biały papier. — A to mi niespodzianka! Cudowna, boska niespodzianka! — wołał papier uradowany. Odrodziłem się znowu i jeszcze piękniejszy, cieńszy i bielszy. Teraz będą pisać na mnie i nowej nabiorę wartości. Co za szczęście, co za szczęście niewypowiedziane! Naprawdę wielkie szczęście spotkało nasz papier, gdyż napisano na nim rzeczy mądre i dobre. Jedna niewielka plamka atramentu nie popsuła znaczenia prześlicznych powieści i wierszy, których ludzie słuchali z zajęciem, a słuchając, stawali się rozumniejszymi i lepszymi, niż przedtem. Bo w słowach, napisanych na naszym papierze, kryło się błogosławieństwo i szczęście. — Czyż mogłem marzyć o podobnym losie tam, na zielonem polu, patrząc w niebo kwiatkiem maleńkim, niebieskim? — myślał len wzruszony. — Czyż mogłem marzyć wtedy, że będę niósł ludziom radość i wiedzę? Sam dzisiaj jeszcze dobrze tego nie rozumiem, a jednak jest to prawdą, nie złudzeniem. Bóg dobry zna me siły i wie, żem sam z siebie do czynów wielkich niezdolny, a przecież wiedzie mię coraz wyżej, do większych godności i do wyższego szczęścia. Tyle już razy myślałem, że pora skończyć piosenkę, którą śpiewały mi znajome kołki w płocie: Stuk — puk, stuk — puk, Zniknęło! — Lecz nie, — przygasa tylko, by jaśniej błysnąć, życie, które Bóg wlał we mnie. I staje się coraz lepszem i pożyteczniejszem, a ja — coraz bardziej szczęśliwy. Teraz zapewne wyślą mię w drogę daleką, dokoła świata, aby wszyscy ludzie usłyszeć mogli słowa, które na mnie napisano. Nie może być inaczej. Te prześliczne myśli bardziej mię zdobią dzisiaj, niż błękitne kwiatki niegdyś tam na polu. O, szczęśliw jestem, najszczęśliwszy na świecie!. Nie wysłano jednak w daleką drogę cennego papieru, lecz oddano go do drukarni, gdzie wszystkie myśli, które były na nim napisane, przedrukowano w książki, w setki i tysiące książek, a te rozbiegły się zaraz po świecie, gdyż tym sposobem więcej mogły przynieść ludziom przyjemności i pożytku, niż jeden podróżujący bez końca rękopis. — Tak rzeczywiście jest daleko lepiej i rozsądniej — pomyślał papier. — Że mi to wcześniej do głowy nie przyszło! Zostanę sobie w domu, i będą mię tutaj szanowali, niby starego pradziadka tych wszystkich pięknych książek. W drodze mógłby spotkać mię jaki wypadek i nie objechałbym ziemi okoła. A przecież jestem czemś godnem szacunku i wielkiego poszanowania: na mnie spoczywały oczy tego, który pisał te mądre wyrazy; każdy wyraz spływał na mnie prosto z jego myśli i serca. O, jestem szczęśliwy! Tymczasem zwinięto papier w grubą rolkę i wrzucono do skrzyni, pełnej przeróżnych szpargałów. — Po pracy należy mi się odpoczynek — pomyślał papier bardzo mi tu dobrze. Mogę przynajmniej pomyśleć o sobie, zastanowić się nad tem, co zawieram. Teraz dopiero zaczynam rozumieć i coraz lepiej pojmować to wszystko, co napisano na mnie. A znać samego siebie to pierwszy krok do mądrości. Ciekawym bardzo, co się jeszcze ze mną stanie? Naturalnie, że pójdę dalej i stanę się znowu czemś lepszem; wszystko postępuje naprzód i wszystko doskonali się na świecie, tego już mię nauczyło doświadczenie. Znowu czas jakiś upłynął, nim otwarto staią skrzynię, wyjęto z niej wszystkie papiery i złożono na kominku, ażeby je spalić. Miały one niegdyś wielką wartość i dlatego ludzie nie chcieli sprzedać ich handlarzom do owijania masła albo cukru. Niech lepiej spłoną w ogniu. Dzieci obstąpiły kominek gromadką: chcą patrzeć, jak się papier palić będzie, — to tak wesoło, ładnie; — płomień wzbija się w górę, migoce, przygasa i bucha znowu; a potem iskierki złociste, jak błyskawice, jak węże, ślizgają się po zwęglonych, czarnych szkieletach papieru. Wysypały się nagle gdzieś ze środka, niby dzieci ze szkoły, biegną, gasną, nikną; — a teraz jeszcze jedna, — to pan nauczyciel, — ha, ha, ha, nauczyciel! Dzieci klaszczą w ręce, śmieją się wesoło, skaczą dokoła kominka. Rolka starego papieru odrazu stanęła w ogniu. — Ach! -- krzyknęła słabym głosem — i płomień ogarnął ją nagle, gwałtownie i buchnął w górę. — Ach! — jęknęła jeszcze po raz ostatni, lecz w tej samej chwili wstęgi ogniste strzeliły wysoko, tak wysoko, jak nigdy nie sięgały drobne, błękitne kwiatki, a płomień gorący zajaśniał i zaświecił takim blaskiem, jakim nie świeciło nigdy piękne, białe płótno. Na jedno mgnienie oka wszystkie napisane na papierze literki stały się czerwone, jak gdyby przemawiały ognistemi słowy, — potem zagasły z trzaskiem. — Wznoszę się ku słońcu! — zabrzmiały wśród płomieni jakby setki głosów, w jeden chór zespolonych, i przez czarny komin iskry i płomień wzlatywały szybko, wyżej, wyżej, ku niebu. Wzlatywały istotki lżejsze od płomienia, mniejsze od iskry, niewidzialne dla oka ludzi, a liczniejsze, niźli kwiatki błękitne na polu, które niegdyś uśmiechały się do słońca. Krążyły one chwilę nad ogniskiem, a gdzie leciuchnem ciałem dotknęły popiołu, tryskał snop iskier. Dzieci klaskały w dłonie i śpiewały, skacząc: Stuk — puk, stuk — puk, Błysnęło! Stuk — puk, stuk — puk, Zniknęło! I niema nic! I niema nic! Lecz niewidzialne, leciuchne istotki, lżejsze od płomienia, a niniejsze od iskry, zaprzeczyły wesoło: — Nieprawda, nieprawda! Piosnka źle się kończy. Nic nie gaśnie, nic nie ginie na tym świecie, i to cud najpiękniejszy! My o tem wiemy, myśmy to poznały i teraz dopiero jesteśmy szczęśliwe, najszczęśliwsze! — Wyżej, wyżej, ku niebu, kto wie, co nas czeka! Ale dzieci słów tych usłyszeć nie mogły, i nie byłyby zrozumiały ich znaczenia, choćby słyszały nawet. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Le Chanvre (w języku francuskim) *Лён (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Cecylia Niewiadomska Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim Kategoria:Przekłady prozy